A clinical radiographic evaluation comparing dental xeroradiography with conventional (D-speed and E-speed) dental film radiography. Dental xeroradiography has been reported to produce images containing more diagnostic information than conventional dental films, at reduced radiation dose, for a lower per image cost. Adversely, the same reports have stated that edge-deletion artifacts found on xeroradiographic images may result in the "false" interpretation of dental caries, and prototype xeroradiography processors produce image artifacts (black spots, lines) on 30% of developed images. Also, equipment reliability and imaging quality control have not been clinically demonstrated. This study has three phases. Phase 1 investigates Diagnostic Accuracy. Sixteen anatomic and pathologic parameters of the dental image will be evaluated on 400 patients in two controlled studies by a dental and medical radiologist. Adverse effects of image artifacts will be determined. In addition, 100 and 200 patients respectively will be evaluated for the presence of dental caries and dental periapical disease employing ROC analysis. Phase 2 evaluates radiation dose of both film techniques and xeroradiography. Dosimetry measurements will be made using thermoluminescent dosimeters. Entrance (skin) exposure and exit (detector) exposure measurements will be made at values (plus/minus)10mR for values below 100mR and at (plus/minus)10% for values above 100mR. Phase 3 evaluates reliability and cost of both film systems and xeroradiography. The investigation will include daily quality control measurements, examination time requirements and operation, capital, and indirect costs of both systems.